


nitroglycerin

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: ••• invented in 1847, nitroglycerin has been used as an active ingredient in the manufacture of explosives, mostly dynamite, and as such it is employed in the construction, demolition, and mining industries •••





	nitroglycerin

**Author's Note:**

> ([x](https://twitter.com/mochi_potchi/status/1024281980374937601))
> 
> me: now i cant stop thinking about how when simoun made basilio smell the lamp contents basi was mildly confused at first kasi "why tf would this old man put in CARAMEL in a la--ohH OH NO NO"
> 
> maria: canon

Simoun produces an old-fashioned lamp, the head garishly large and fashioned with gold embroidery and jewels. His smile is mysterious, almost prideful, with some vile knowledge of his that he is yet to share.

"A lamp?" Basilio wonders aloud. Simoun chuckles.

"Check closer." He gestures to the lamp like it was a piece of artwork, ready for public display, except it was cursed in its own way and should not be messed with. He seems awfully proud of himself.

Basilio checks the oil container, and a clear, oily liquid greets him. A single whiff takes him by surprise. Surely, this can't be right. There's absolutely no way this jeweller would do such a dastardly thing. It's absolutely unthinkable. It just can't be done.

"Caramel?"

Simoun stiffens in his rather complacent posture. "Come again?"

"Did you put caramel in this kerosene lamp?" Basilio smells it again just to make sure. There's no mistaking the burnt sugar, and it makes his stomach rumble in the slightest. He hasn't had a caramel treat in years, but he vaguely remembers the sweet taste. Caramel...

"Caramel?" Simoun takes his dark glasses off slowly, absolutely taken aback. "What do you take me for, a fool?"

"Um..." Basilio looks from the oil to Simoun. "Yeah? Maybe? Why else would you put some kind of clear caramel in a kerosene lamp?"

Simoun shakes his head. "Check again, boy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll be able to update all my el noli fics. don't worry.
> 
> tumblr: almightytrashcan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
